My Great Aunt Sally
by immahater123
Summary: Lena had a sister who has recently died so the AdamsFoster clan takes her daughter, McKenzie, in. McKenzie, being the spunky 11 year old she is, immediately starts trouble at school and home. But don't hate her yet, I mean her mom just died and she hasn't had a chance to grief yet with all the new changes. So follow her journey in this crazy house we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it. My mom just died and I have to move in with my aunt. That's a lot for an 11 year old to handle in just two days. And, I have to live with 4 other kids who I know nothing about. This is crazy! I am currently in my aunt's car, she's driving me to her place but she's also trying to make small talk and explain to me my living situation and a little bit about her life.

"So McKenzie, how do you feel about all of this?" She asked.

"Well my mom just died and I'm moving into someone's house that I just met two days ago, so how am I supposed to feel?" I said back rather harshly.

"Listen sweetie, I know this is hard for you but where just trying to help you. It was either us or your grandma who lives all the way in Canada."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's ok. So first, I'm going to tell you that you will sleep in my son's bedroom." She said.  
>It took me a second, but I finally realized what she said.<p>

"Wait, I'm going to be sharing a room with your son?" I asked.  
>No, my son is going to move in with his dad and you will stay in his room." She replied.<p>

So you and your husband split up?" I asked.

"No I'm gay. He is my wife's ex-husband." She said.

I didn't say anything after that because that shocked me. She's gay? Why didn't anyone tell me that BEFORE I agreed to live with them?

"I have five kids who are all adopted except my wife's son Brandon, he's the oldest. Then there's Callie, Jesus and Mariana, who are twins, and Jude." She explained.

I still didn't say anything and just sat back and waited for us to arrive.

**Skip to the House**  
>When we got there, I started to get nervous. What if the kids don't like me? What if they hate having a new sibling around? I started breathing hard and my hands started getting sweaty. <em>Keep it together McKenzie<em>, I kept telling myself. I started calming down and followed Lena in. All five of her kids, plus her wife, came down.

"Guys I would like you to meet McKenzie, McKenzie I would like you to meet my kids and my wife."  
>When she said that, I lost all of my confidence and just waved. They all said hi and to me and Lena told one of her sons to show me to my room later.<p>

**Jesus's POV**  
>McKenzie looks just like mama. She also has the same wild hair as her. I walked up to her and kneeled down to her level. I reached my hand out to shake hers.<p>

"Hey I'm Jesus." I said. She shook my hand.

"You don't have to kneel down to me." She said. I chuckled.

I pointed to each of my siblings and named them for her. Then I told her about mom and how she's a cop. She smiled.

"Ok now that you've met your new family, Brandon could you show her your room so she can put her stuff up." Mama said.

"Sure."

She followed him upstairs while the rest of us held a family meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mariana's POV**

We were all sitting on the floor, waiting for the meeting to start. We always held sibling meetings when something happens or something changed. I started this because I think we can open up more without an adult around. We even had a meeting the night Jude and Callie moved in.

The Mom's don't even know we hold these meeting because if they did, they would want us to tell them everything we talked about and just make it really awkward for everyone. Anyways, I, being the one who called this meeting, started it off.

"Ok so I just wanted to ask how everyone felt about this whole McKenzie situation?" I said. All I got was a few shrugs and side glance from one another.

"I think she's ok. But then again, she just got here and we don't really know her so let's give her a chance before we start making judgments." Jesus said.

"Wow, when did you get so deep?" Callie said jokingly.

I was about to continue on, when I heard Brandon's piano playing a song. _Really Brandon,_ I thought.

We all got up to see where the noise was coming from and when I entered Brandon's room, we were all greeted with a pleasant surprise.

**Brandon's POV**

I was helping McKenzie put her stuff up. First, we put all her clothes in the closet and drawers. Then, she started arranging cool nick-knacks on the bedside table. The rest of the stuff was scattered around the room in various places. Soon, we were done.

"Thanks, your mom didn't ask for you to help me but you did anyway so thank-you." She said.

"Hey, it's no problem. I like all the cool stuff you have. By the way, can you watch out for my piano?" I asked. "It's too big to take to my dad's house, so can you just make sure nothing happens to it?"

"Wait, you have a piano?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's right over there." I said. I pointed to a secluded corner of the room where there was a piano, the size of a table, sitting unharmed.

"Hey, do you mind if I play it?" She asked, a little hesitant.

"Sure" I replied.

She walked over to the piano, with me trailing behind her, and sat down on the bench. At first, she just ran her hands over the keys and played random notes. But then, she played an actual song. I couldn't recognize it as a song I knew, so maybe she made this up.

I was so into the song that I didn't even notice when the rest of my siblings came into the room. After a few more moments of playing, she stopped the song and looked up, immediately noticing a room full of kids.

She got up and cleared her throat before smiling and playing a happy song.

**McKenzie's POV**

I actually enjoyed playing the piano. I play many instruments, like the drums, trumpet, and the flute. When I was done playing, everyone started clapping for me. It felt good to be the center of attention.

"We didn't know you played piano." Jesus said.

"I play a lot of instruments actually." I replied.

Lena called all of us down to the kitchen, since it was almost dinner. I came here at a little after noon and it's already dinner time. Time moves fast when you're changing houses. We all gathered together at the table to eat the dinner Lena made.

The food looked and tasted good and we all sat at the table, just talking and laughing and joking. I truly had fun with these guys and the thought about what had changed my life a couple of days ago, almost slipped away.

But then dinner was over and it was time for Brandon to leave. I really felt bad for him. I was taking his room so he had to move in with his dad. I guess I would talk to him in the tomorrow about it, but for now, I needed sleep.

I changed into more comfortable clothes and jumped into the bed. It was very soft and nice. Soon I was drifting off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

**Next Morning**

I was having a bad morning. I was not used to waking up so early, so when Lena woke me up a 6 am to get ready, you can guess how I felt. I got into the shower last so the water was very cold and not very pleasing. Then, I got to the table last so most of the food was almost gone.

I wonder how my day at school will go. I started feeling nervous again. Oh wait, I didn't tell anyone I had anxiety yet. Well they should find out soon enough. If I don't take my pills, I'll start getting scared of everything and have panic attacks and stuff.

Didn't they say something about Jesus needing to take pills? Maybe he has something too.

Anyways, everyone was finally done with breakfast and we all piled into Lena's car. As nervous as I was to go to school, I knew I had to do it.

We got there in no time and I followed the kids inside the building.

This place looks nothing like my old school. It was bigger and had way more students. Plus, it was next to a beach. I followed Lena, since she's the vice principle, to get my schedule. _This is it,_ I said to myself once I received my schedule and looked for my class. It took some time, but I eventually found my way to the 6th, 7th, and 8th, grade wing.

I went down the hall until I found my class and walked in, only to be greeted by curious stares.


	3. Chapter 3

**McKenzie's POV**

To say I was nervous was a complete understatement. The teacher, Ms. Logan, actually had to ask me if I was ok. She introduced me to the class, and then told me to sit down next to a boy named Michael.

"Hey!" he greeted, his green eyes lighting up in excitement.

I hope he wasn't happy-go-lucky, because I wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"Sup." I said back, plain and simple.

"You know, we don't get knew kids very often." He said with that same excitement in his eyes.

I sat back and didn't respond that time. Class went on and everything was fine for my first day, until I got to my second-to-last period.

**Lena's POV**

I was at my desk finishing up some work, when Mr. Schrute entered my office with McKenzie and a boy I know as Brian. Another boy, named Michael, came in following him.

"What's wrong Dwight?" I asked, a little shocked that McKenzie is here.

"How about you ask them yourself." He replied.

I studied Brian's face and realized that he had a black eye. My face turned from shocked to curious as to what was going on. McKenzie just kept her head down to the floor.

"Ok Dwight, I'm assuming you have a class to attend to so I'll deal with this." I told him as he exited the room.

When the door closed, I started talking again.

"Would anyone like to explain what's going on?" I asked.

No one replied and Brian just smirked.

"Brian, do you have anything to say?" I asked.

"Well, it all started like this." He said.

**_In Class- Brian's POV_**

_I was in class, minding my own business, when my pencil broke. The only person next to me was the new kid, so I asked her to borrow one._

_"__No." she said._

_"__Why not?" I asked._

_"__Because I said so, that's why." She replied harshly._

_After a few minutes of convincing, she finally dug into her book bag and gave me a pencil. Soon, class was over and I was walking out the door with my friends when I saw McKenzie. I went up to her to give her back her pencil, when Michael came out of nowhere, and punched me. McKenzie then laughed in my face and said, "That's what you get."_

_Mr. Schrute came and tried to ask questions as to why Michael punched me. When no one gave him an answer, he took all three of us to the principal's office._

**Back to Lena's office- McKenzie's POV**

"That's not at all what happened." I cried.

I seemed to regain my confidence because soon, I was telling my side of the story.

_In Class Again_

_A few minutes into class, the kid I was sitting next to, Brian, was calling my name. I was planning on ignoring him, but he kept doing it over and over until it got annoying._

_"__What?" I said._

_"__Can I borrow a pencil?" he asked with a smug look on his face._

_"__No." _

_"__Why not?" he asked._

_"__Because, this is the second-to-last period so you should have a pencil by now. What have you been using all day?" I asked._

_"__I lost my other pencil, so can I please borrow one?"_

_"__Fine"_

_I fished out a pencil from my bag and handed it to him. He gave it back to me, snapped in two._

_"__Can I hold another one, this one is broken?"_

_"__You just broke that." I said growing more aggravated by the second._

_He was trying to hold back his grin but I knew he couldn't take it anymore. He and his friends started laughing. It was low but loud enough for me to hear._

_When class was over, I bolted out the door and went to my locker. I got ready to head to my next class so I could be early, but Jude and his friend stopped me. He introduced me to his friend Connor and we talked for a while until the bell rang._

_I was making my way to my last class when I was interrupted again. This time it was Brian and his goons. They started throwing things at me and were laughing._

_I wanted to stay strong and walk away but my anxiety got the best of me and I fell down to my knees, waiting for it to end. _

_Out of nowhere, I saw Michael walk up to the guys and punch Brian in the face. A teacher saw him and came up to us, looking for answers but when no one said anything, he took us to the principal's office._

**In the Office**

"That's what happened." I exclaimed.

We all sat in silence for a few seconds. Lena looked like she was trying to decipher what to do, Michael looked scared out of his mind, and Brian still looked smug like he knew nothing was going to happen.

And he was right, nothing did happen. She just told us to go to class because today was my first day so she will take it easy on Brian. They both, however, got a warning. She gave the three of us a pass and we all walked back to our respected classrooms.

**Time Skip**

School was finally over and the rest of the kids and I were walking towards Lena's car so we could head home. While everyone was busy talking, I was busy clutching my book bag. I had something in there that I didn't want anyone to know about yet. After a few more minutes of endless driving and nonstop talking, we made it home to an empty house.

"Hey Mac, I saw you had a skateboard. Can you ride it?" Jesus asked

"Mac?" I said.

"Yeah, while you're here I might as well give you a nickname. So can you ride it?" he asked again.

"Yeah I can actually. That's one of the reasons I have it." I replied back with a little sarcasm.

"Well how about we go riding?" he asked.

"Yeah sounds fun just let me put my bag down."

I quickly ran up to my room and emptied some of the contents of my bag onto my bed, making sure to leave my special item inside of it. I then grabbed my board and ran out of the room. I knocked on Jude and Jesus's door and Jesus came out with his board too.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

Before we left, Jesus told his mom that we were leaving and that we would be back soon and then we headed out.

**Skip- Jesus's POV**

"Having fun back there?!" I yelled out.

McKenzie was currently behind me trying her best to catch up. She never would though, because I'm too fast for her.

"If you would just slow down a little, then maybe I would enjoy this more!" she screamed back.

I just chuckled. I slowed down a little so she could at least have a small chance of catching up, but it seems that that won't happen.

"Alright, alright." I said.

I slowed down until I reached a complete stop which made her stop after me.

"Finally, I need a break." Mac said, completely worn out.

"Come, there must be some type of fast food restaurant around here somewhere. Let's go find one." I said.

We both hopped back on our boards and cruised until we found a nearby Jack-in-the-Box. Since I was the one with the money, I paid for our meals and we just ate and talked until we were all finish.

Of course, it was almost our curfew so, even though she didn't want to; we had to race against the clock to make it back home on time.


End file.
